Blooming Butterfly
by PK385
Summary: The Land of Fodlin, one at peace, slowly unravels its many mysteries and secrets to a lone mercenary and her allies. Can, using the power of time and magic itself, change fate for the better?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, this crossover covers all three routes in Three Houses and has spoilers for the entirety of Star Vs, so keep that in mind as you read. We aren't getting to the really heavy-spoiler stuff, as this is the first chapter, but keep that in mind as you read. I will be more than happy to respond to reviews if you either write one or send it to me via PM's. **_

* * *

The pale moonlight shined down on the grasslands of Remire Village, a small little town on the outskirts of the great Garreg Mach Monastery, only a horse ride away from the Fodlin landmark. Various villagers were walking around as if little care was in the wind, ranging from a red-haired girl trying to sell her merchandise to two little boys playing with wooden swords. But as if the wind was taken from a large sail, the town went silent as a small group slowly walked into town.

Donning rugged expressions and firmly welding silver steel swords and axes, they eyed the town's people like cattle going into a slaughter. "I'm gonna give ya to the count of five, to give us the goods." The leader commented, his voice horse and tired. "Or you could give us the location of three royal brats our boss said to take down. Either is fine with us."

The red-haired girl narrowed her pink eyes, finger tapping her chin as she entered deep thought. She turned to the two boys with their wooden swords and kelt down. "I know some fellas that can beat those jerks up, but I need you to head into the forest near here. Can you guys do that?" One of the boys nodded while the other shook his head in fear. She ruffled their heads before turning to the bandit leader and whistled to get their attention. "Fellas, how about we all calm down." She held up her hands, the bandit leader having a smug expression on his face. "I'm always ready to cut a fair deal if the price is right." She winked for added effect.

"Well, I would rather simply _steal _your goods, if that's okay with you lass." The bandit lunged at her but the girl simply slid back and shoot a volley of arrows aimed right into the guy's chest. He took two hits before stumbling backward. Gritting his teeth, he yanked the arrows out and barked at his men to attack. They charged into the town, with the red-head having a firm frown.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods, a young man woke up with his head throbbing. _W-Where am I? _The boy slowly got up, rubbing his neck as he studied the forest. Endless green greatly contrasted where he was last, running towards a portal in the sky in the city of Echo Creek looking… "Star!? Where are you?" He shouted, only hearing his own echo reverb through the forest. He sighed, letting a deep frown grace his sole-mole covered face. "Marco… It was a pipe dream thinking to see her again was going to be easy."

Patting his cheeks to calm down his budding sadness and anger, he checked his person to see if everything was accounted for. Dimensional Scissors that effectively became useless after destroying magic? Check, though they had an odd red glow for whatever reason. His trademark red hoodie and skinny jeans? Double-Check. But what surprised him was the familiar handle of a wand. Taking it out, Marco's eyes went wide at what it turned into. _I remember dropping this in the Realm of Magic, so how… _

What was once a colorful physical version of his best friend's personality, now was a simple short sword. It's purple steel reflected from the moonlight shining down, though Marco frowned only seeing his reflection. Attaching the sword to his belt, he walked towards the edge of the forest, hoping to see some sign of life in this strange land. _This clearly isn't Mewni, otherwise, the forest itself would try to scream at me. _He made a weak laugh at himself, looking over his shoulder, hoping Star would magically show up. Not seeing a mess of blond hair made him sigh, rubbing his temples to ward off the frustration.

"To think, our professor would abandon us like this," Marco heard a controlled voice, his head darting to the voice's source. He peaked from the nearby bushes, seeing a man, not much older than himself seemingly, rubbing his short blond hair in annoyance. "Surprised you are so calm in this situation, Edelgard."

Marco's eyes drifted to the white-haired woman next to him, her expression seemingly stoic and cold. Though Marco's eyes locked on her purple orbs. One look in someone's eyes really shouldn't say much, but Marco's experience in the Neverzone and his many silent moments with Star taught him this much; one's eyes are a window to the soul. _What happened to her? _Was Marco's only thought as he watched Edelgard scoff at her partner, her purple eyes narrowing.

"Dimitri, this is another example of why you are foolish to so easily truth others." She scolded him, Marco wincing at Dimitri's pained expression. "Thankfully, we are skilled enough with our arms too…" She paused her walking, hand on a large ax firm. "Onlooker, expose yourself."

Marco blinked, slowly coming out of the bushes, hand on his own blade firm. "...I mean no harm, woke up here and trying to find my friend." His eyes looked between the two, taking in the royal blue and red capes hanging from their shoulders. Dimitri gave a good-natured smile, holding out his hand to Marco, which he shook earnestly in response. Edelgard simply kept her gaze on Marco, as if studying him. Taking notice of this, Marco turned to her and folded his arms. "I would appreciate if you didn't give me that 'I will kill you look', please."

She made a small laugh, amused apparently. "Well, if you are worth my time, perhaps I won't." Marco sighed, feeling his head hurt. "You said, you… Woke up here? I find that hard to believe frankly."

"Same here." The three were alarmed at a mess of brown hair peeking from a nearby tree branch, hanging upside down with his arms folded and cocky smile firmly on his face. "Princess, Prince. Why didn't you tell me about your pal here?"

"If you weren't a coward, perhaps I would have informed you of…" She tapped her gloved hand on her chin. "What is your name?"

"Marco Diaz. Overheard your name and Dimitri's from my hiding spot but don't know who you are." Marco pointed to the yellow-cape donned young man, still hanging upside while spinning an arrow his hand playfully. He flipped with grace, landing on the ground with ease. Fixing himself, he put his arrow away and held out his hand.

"Claude, nice to meet a friendly face for once," Marco smirked, shaking Claude's hand. "Take it you are lost too?" Marco nodded, though his eyes widened slightly hearing that these three were lost too. "Yeah, the Princess didn't want to admit her failings. It's her charm." Claude winked at Edelgard, who looked as if she saw something disgusting for a hot second.

"And here I thought you went on ahead to find our professor, Claude." Dimitri folded his arms, looking somewhat tired in his expression. "Well, maybe that friend of yours might be up ahead. You are welcome to travel with us, Marco."

"We simply are going to trust a stranger that woke up in the woods?" Edelgard asked, arms folded and eyes studying Marco. He narrowed his own, mirroring her and having a slight scowl on his face.

"And I guess you know everything, huh?" Marco spat back, earning shocked expressions from Dimitri and Claude, though the later simply looked more amused than anything else. "Look, I get you are a royal, can tell from your get up. I've dealt with people treating me like crap for 'not being important' enough, so I can find Star myself." Marco huffed and walked in the opposite direction, anger coursing through him. _Stuck up… _He bit his tongue, deciding to focus on finding Star and hopefully, someway back to Earth or Mewni. _If both still exist at all._

* * *

The walk to the nearby hut, one that Claude informed Dimitri and Edelgard of, was very quiet, the three royals unable to break the silence. Edelgard simply looked _livid_, causing her somewhat fearful equals to not talk to her. What ticked her off wasn't even Marco snapping at her, but what he said.

_Royal… _Her title, a noble, she spat on it. After what _nobles _did to her and her family? She scoffed at the title meaning _anything _other than an excuse to hurt the little guys, the ones that suffer the most in the broken system everyone lives within. Her right hand felt itchy, slight shaking. Thankfully, no one noticed, but she grits her teeth at the moment of weakness.

_I can't be weak. Not when… _She sighed, fixing the strand of her white hair out of place. The plan clearly wasn't going well, seeing the two next to her still standing. _Then again, maybe I'm glad it failed. _She didn't hate Claude or Dimitri. How could she? More so when…

She sharply turned around, using her ax to block the blow of an incoming attack. Her foe had a mess of blond hair, hair wrapped up in a ponytail and blue eyes alit like flames. "Okay, who are you guys and where am I?" The warrior demanded, Edelgard studying the girl. Her blue eyes nearly reflected her own, causing Edelgard to hitch her breath. Sliding back, Dimitri threw his spear at the attacker, only for her to roll away from the attack. Claude shot a volley of arrows, two of them almost attacking her arm if it wasn't for a careful strike of her steel blade.

Jumping in the air, she seemingly focused, her hand held out. But when nothing came out, the blond cursed under her breath before landing on the ground, her blade firmly clenched in her right hand. "I saw you three talking to Marco, so where did he _go_?" She hissed through her teeth.

"Woah, calm down their buddy," Claude had his hands out, having a calm expression on his face. "Our new friend went into the town, I think. My sense of direction isn't the _best, _per se." He held out his arrow, his expression going dark for a moment. "My aim? Well, I say it's pretty on the point." He quickly drew his bow, making a shot fast enough to cut some of the girl's hair. She slid to the right just in time, the blue fire in her eyes still radiating.

Dimitri simply put his hand on Claude's shoulder, having a firm expression in his own blue eyes. "Stand down, she won't harm us if we help her." He walked to the girl, no ounce of fear on his face. "I know that rage, and it's very hard to tame. _Trust me _on that, but we are lost too."

"...Fine, sorry for nearly killing you guys." She relented, jabbing the sword into the ground and shaking Dimtri's hand. "Name's Star Butterfly, P… Well, former Princess of Mewni." _Former? _Edelgard was more interested in that than the fact Star was from a land completely foreign to her.

Claude let out a laugh, one that tattered between his usual one and something of bafflement. "Well, guess we got another angry, harden battle princess in our midst. Guess you got a new best friend, huh?" He winked at Edelgard, causing the Imperial Princess to simply scoff at him.

"Okay, where is this racket coming from?" The four paused at the voice, turning around and seeing a gruff looking man. His beard was freshly shaved, though the scars on his face and harden eyes said everything. "You brats need help? Cause my daughter and I were trying to prepare for tomorrow."

"Yes, we need your help." Claude made a mock bow, earning a raised eyebrow. "See, we are lost and our teach ditched us in the woods. Some professional, huh?" The gruff man sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Father, is everything alright?" A strong voice joined the fray, short blue hair and blue eyes looking at the crowd outside her temporary home. They examined the group like a hunter eying prey, locking on Edelgard before turning to the rest. The Imperial Princess shivered under her glare. _It felt like she saw right through me. _She thought fearful before taking a deep breath. "Escorting the royals?"

"I suppose so. Byleth, get your gear ready." She nodded and quickly went back inside. The gruff man closed the door and folded his arms. "Alright, brief me on the details. I need to know what we're facing."

* * *

After hearing the situation, Byleth carefully lead the four royals to the village, hearing sources from her father's troop of it being under attack. Thankful for wearing her mercenary garb, which covered her legs and chest, she had her hand firmly on the blade attached to her belt. Using her free hand, she silently gave commands to the band of royals.

Having Claude and her father ahead of the pack was useful, she figured, thanks to the former's archery skills and her using his horse to gain more ground. Recalling how her father usually handles jobs like this, she was frankly surprised at how sudden this was sprung on them. _Doesn't help I couldn't sleep well… Again. _Dreams of a girl sitting on a throne, calling out to her. And of war… _Wish they were more pleasant. _But when your own heart seemingly doesn't beat, Byleth figured she was just made for battle, on and off the field.

"So you are a mercenary?" She turned to the mess of blond hair, the girl's eyes looking so much older than she truly was. Byleth nodded, earning a small smirk from the princess. "My best friend did that kind of work in the past, though he doesn't talk about it much."

"Really now…" Byleth asked, honestly interested. _A royal being that close with a mercenary? _"My father and I never encountered… Marco was it?" Star nodded. "We never encountered him before. Different region I assume."

"Yes…" Star replied, her tone losing all sense of warmth, not somewhat mournful. "Thank you again for letting me come with you guys. I… I really hope he's here." Byleth put her black-gloved hand on Star's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

"He's your partner. Saw my fair share of joint units on the battlefield. They are the most lethal." Byleth praised, earning a small smile from Star. "We will find your partner. Now, you know anything about the other royals?"

"Aside from the fact I nearly killed them, no." Star honestly answered, earning a laugh from Byleth. She paused, blinking in surprise. _Huh, so I can feel something. _Rubbing her chin, she turned to Star, having a confused look. "Sorry, will focus. I can smell… Blood and steel." Star narrowed her eyes, hands clenched on her sword.

Byleth made careful hand motions, earning nods from Dimitri and Edelgard. They darted ahead, hiding behind some bushes near a tower base. Byleth closed her eyes, making faint mumbled to herself. Focusing on the tower, she held out her palm, an odd incantation escaping from it. It shot a fireball at the tower, setting it ablaze. Star's eyes went wide but Byleth ignored them, charging ahead and using the chaos to take down the bandits trying to get down.

To her left, Edelgard made a clean slash with her ax. While to her right, Dimitri's made a careful strike, though she noticed his weapon had various cracks in the woodwork. _Likely his Crest at work. _She figured, her own lack of knowledge on the subject withstanding. Star eventually caught up, using her blade to make a clean cut in a bandit trying to shoot an arrow at Byleth. She let out shaky breaths, her blue eyes looking mournfully at the corpse at her feet.

"Was that your first kill?" Byleth asked honestly, with Star shaking her head. _Then why does she look so shaken? _She was about to give a small comment, one her own father taught her but Star simply wiped the blood off her forehead and charged ahead. Seeing the warrior well enough, Byleth continued leading her small army to the village, surprised to the chaos at a minimum.

* * *

"Anna, you keep cover, I will charge on ahead." Byleth heard from a commanding voice, seeing a red-head dive behind cover and shoot some arrows at a bandit. She focused on the voice, as did Star, running at surprising speeds. The two eventually went to the town's center, seeing a red-hooded figure use a purple sword to counter the blow of a bandit. The man grunted in pain, tired eyes looking around the lifeless bodies of his former allies. "I will kill you too if you continue fighting. Give up."

"I can't fail the boss!" He shouted, charging into the red-hooded warrior. Byleth charged ahead, not thinking fast enough, using her back to shield the attack. Expecting death at her foolish action, she instead woke up… In her dream?

"You can't throw your life away like that! Not when we both _share _it!" Byleth looked up, seeing the same little green-haired girl from her dreams. She looked both amused and equally annoyed. "Thankfully, I paused time so we can figure out how to fix this."

"Freeze… Time itself?" Byleth asked, baffled the words were coming out of her mouth. She rubbed her chin, thinking of something equally foolish. "...Can you reverse time, Sothis?" The name escaped her lips so easily, even though the name never was in Byleth's mind till this point.

The girl liked the name, giving Byleth a knowing smile. "Ah! I knew you were a smart one. I will control the hands of time, but please, _don't _throw yourself to protect a boy of all things." Byleth nodded, confused at her own actions. Her vision slowly shifted from the dream-like landscape, into the battlefield from earlier. The odd tinting of green and purple gone, she was going to charge ahead, blade in hand. But to Byleth's surprise, Edelgard's ax was flying through the air, striking the bandit leader right in the skull. Falling to the ground in an unceremonious thud, Marco fell to his knees and made a shaky laugh.

"You okay?" Marco heard the panic voice of not Star, but Edelgard. She kelt to his side, purple eyes looking downright guilty for whatever reason. Marco blinked, unsure how to respond but nod. Edelgard let out a shaky sigh of relief as the rest of the royals joined in. Byleth saw Star nearly tackle into Marco though, almost pushing Edelgard aside as she gave the boy a death-hug. "S-Star?"

"I-I'm here. I can't believe we are together again!" She said in complete bliss. Marco simply hugged with all his strength, uncaring of the onlookers. Byleth studied the reactions, seeing the red-head… Anna, as Marco called her simply pack her things and leaving. Dimitri looked almost shocked as if he saw a ghost of the past. Claude simply had his hands firmly resting behind his head, relieved things got sorted out.

Byleth looked at Edelgard, seeing her purple eyes, almost lost. Seeing Star and Marco embrace, uncaring of the world. That warmed Byleth's heart, though it wasn't by much. Her father finally spoke up, dismounting from his horse and sighing in relief. "Good work, lead the brats as I taught you. Let's head back to camp once…" The galloping of horses got the group's attention, lead a rather large knight donning the Crest of Serios, a famous symbol of Fodlin, on his armor. "Ugh, and I thought my headache would finally leave."

"Well, I'll be… Captain Jeralt! It's been far too long good chum!" He leaped off his steed and let out a joyous laugh. "We got so much to catch up on! Can't believe it's been twenty years… You haven't aged a bit!" Byelth raised an eyebrow, looking at her father in confusion. Her entire life, she never heard about her father's life _before _being a mercenary. _Huh… _

"Alois… Good to see you haven't changed a bit." Jeralt gave a nostalgic smile. "The brats needed protection, thankfully my daughter didn't do a half-bad job leading them." He patted Byleth on the back, nearly making her stumble over. "Byleth, this is… Alois. An old friend of mine that, well, you got the idea already."

"So the Blade Breaker knew Knights?" Byleth grinned at her father, earning somewhat of a scowl from him before he relented with a chuckle. The group froze at the nickname, eyes turning to Byleth and Jeralt in shock, aside from Star and Marco, who looked downright lost at the situation at hand.

Claude blinked, before opening his mouth and closing it a few times. He finally spoke up, saying, "...We worked with the Legendary Blade Breaker and his daughter?" He made a weak chuckle. "Well, call me surprised."

Dimitri looked at Byleth, his eyes simply wide. "The Ashen Demon?" He spoke quietly, but Byleth didn't nod to that. He just looked at his feet, letting the information wash over him. Edelgard was the one to speak up, seeing Alois and Jeralt walking on ahead with the other Knights of Serios.

"You knew nothing about him leading the Knights of Serios," Edelgard spoke to Byleth, who nodded, expression somewhat confused. "Surprised you didn't know about that. I suppose he didn't tell you?"

"He did not," Byleth replied honestly, earning wide eyes from Edelgard. Byleth turned to Star and Marco putting her hands on their shoulders. "I'm somewhat lost myself, so I could imagine you both are confused too."

"You can say that again." The duo said in unison, earning a smile from Byleth. She couldn't help _but _smile at the two of them. How they looked at one another, how they so effortlessly fight, and most impressively, how open they are with their emotions. As if their hearts were sown on their sleeves. As someone lacking in understanding emotions, Byleth simply was intrigued with them, if at the very least interested.

Apparently, so was Edelgard, walking up to Marco and giving a faint bow toward him. "I would like to apologize for being rude earlier. I was… Unaware of how skillful you are in battle. Taking on so many and leading a single unit." She sighed, looking up at him with a warm smile. "I hope you accept my apology."

"You saved me, with that very impressive ax throw, I should add, so it's no problem," Marco replied carefully, holding out his hand. Edelgard shook it, Marco completely aware of the odd look Star gave him. "Star, I bumped into her and the others first."

"Oh, I'm aware of her," Edelgard replied, having a dangerous smile at Star. "I guess you were somehow aware I insulted your friend when you tried striking me down." Star just smirked at her, the energy between the two seemingly tense.

"Annnd a rivalry is born." Claude joked, wiping a tear away and throwing his arm around Dimitri. "Say, you don't mind your crush being into Hood over there." Dimitri rolled his eyes at Claude as if he was unaware of something. "You will relent one day pal."

"And you will one day stop being so scheming. Then again, I swore the sky turned a hint of pink the other morning." Dimitri replied, causing Claude to sigh.

"Prince, my friend, one day you will understand comedy." Claude slid over to Byleth, who was tuning out Dimitri and Edelgard walking ahead with Star and Marco. "Say, what're your thoughts on the colorful cast here?"

Byleth rubbed her chin, unsure how to speak with Claude. _I've always liked his kind of character. _Byleth recalled having her best times as a mercenary being with people keeping her on her toes. Falling back on a familiar rapport, she just folded her arms and smiled. "I say they are all interesting. Such as how you are trying to pry answers from my sealed lips, or are both aware and unaware of the tension between the Prince and Princess."

"Right you are," He winked at her. "But our new friends are the ones that confuse me. I've near heard of Mewni before. Then again, maybe the Alliance never dealt with that land before." Claude rubbed his chin, earnestly thoughtful.

Byleth nodded in silence, letting the night's events play in her mind. She had a feeling the next few days, let alone weeks or months, are going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Star has been to different lands would be saying one could breathe air, as she could recount effortlessly the man dimensions her and Marco ventured to as their time on Mewni. But standing before Garreg Mach Monastery, she couldn't help but look up at the massive Fodlin landmark in awe. Surpassing Butterfly Castle, which was a pretty nice looking place before it went into ruins, the landmark towered over Star.

Turning to Marco, he looked equally at awe, a warm smile on his face soothing her own heart. _It's such a relief I found him. _She pondered, recalling how horrified she was waking up in Fodlin. Alone in the woods with only her wits and innate survival skills, she wondered if fate decided to spit on her. But seeing her best friend… Her _everything_, standing tall against bandits attacking a town, she was simply at peace. _Even if I don't know how to get home. _The fact this didn't bother her at all, somewhat confusing her. She _was _curious about what a world without magic could look like…

"...And this our home away from home, so to speak," Claude started, getting Star out of her thoughts. Turning to the yellow-donned trickster, she couldn't help but _not _see Janna-like qualities in him. _I think they would get along really well. _Putting his hands behind his head, Claude looked to Star, raising an eyebrow. "You never told us about Mewni, I'm pretty curious if you don't mind me asking Princess."

"I'm not a Princess anymore," Star said with some annoyance, always disliking that title. "But… My home is pretty wild." Star tapped her chin, unsure how much to give away. Seeing Marco's somewhat worried expression, she read his thoughts perfectly; anyone hears 'another dimension', they are going to ask more questions. Star then smiled, deciding on a thought. "How about I tell you guys about my home later, sorta tired after waking up here."

"Fine, but you can't avoid questions from your's truly," Claude winked at Star, earning an eye-roll from the former Princess. Edelgard and Dimitri walked up to Star, having somewhat joyous expressions. "Let me guess, you want to butter her up for your houses, huh?"

"What? I would never do such a thing," Edelgard said innocently, her purple eyes turning to Marco, who responded by owlishly blinking back. "I _would, _however, like to have a word with Marco. I'm sure he would be a valued asset to the Imperial Empire."

Dimitri gave Edelgard a look. "You can't be serious? His allegiance clearly lies with our new friend. You saw how they were overjoyed to find one another." Dimitri turned to Star, giving a respectful bow. "If you and your friend would like to join the kingdom, I would be most honored. Both of you showed valiant skill and bravery on the battlefield."

"I will… Think about your offer, Dimitri." Star answered with a smile, her eyes narrowing at Edelgard like daggers for a hot second before they turned somewhat playful. "Marco and I are partners through-and-through."

"Oh I didn't mean to infer otherwise," Edelgard replied, though her tone was somewhat icy. Marco just folded his arms, eyes looking tired. "Regardless, I'm am looking forward to working with the two of you."

"That's good to hear. Had enough 'issues' back home keeping me from Star." Marco replied, with Star rubbing her arm. Memories of how… Confused, to put it lightly in Star's mind, things were for nearly a year between her and her best friend. _So glad that's all behind us. _Taking his hand, the duo simply walked on ahead, looking up at the massive landmark before them, not only a bridge away from entering inside it.

"What do you think is going on here?" Star asked Marco, her voice a near whisper to avoid the others hearing. Marco slowly took out the purple sword, earning wide eyes from Star. "My wand! How…"

"I don't know, I swore I dropped this in the realm of magic." Marco passed the weapon to Star, slowly talking out his dimensional scissors. "And these glowing red? That's even more confusing, they are worthless now."

"Fodlin… I never heard of this place from Mom or Dad." Star's expression went dark. "Magic is here, I saw the mercenary use some fire spell." Marco put his scissors away, rubbing his chin.

"And our friends clearly have magic in them, though that could simply be skill too…" Marco sighed, rubbing his neck. "We are stuck here, no way around it." Star nodded, with Marco nodding back. "Let's not say 'another dimension', at all. We are from Mewni, a land waaaay West of Fodlin. I'll make a map once I learn more about this place."

"Sounds good buddy," Star smiled, squeezing Marco's hand. "Always prepared for anything, huh?" Marco made a chuckle, earning a beaming smile from Star.

"What can I say? You keep me on my toes, mi estrella." Turning back to the royals behind them, Marco folded his arms, his expression somewhat neutral. "You think we'll be welcome in your 'home away from home', Claude?"

Answering Marco was not Claude, but Alios, folding his large armored arms and giving a warm grin. "Ah, I wouldn't worry boy. Lady Rhea is welcoming to all." _Lady Rhea… _Star pondered on that, having a feeling it means more trouble than good. _Don't assume the worst. _Star shook her head, looking up at the large knight. "Once word comes out you two helped the Captian and his daughter, she will be mightly impressed!"

"I am impressed," Byleth commented, speaking up for the first time in minutes. Her blue eyes warmly looked at Star and Marco before turning to Alois. "Does Father know of Rhea?" Alois blinked in surprise at the comment, Byleth tilting her head in confusion. "...Should I know who she is?"

Alois simply just turned to Jeralt, someone Star simply studied with interest. In a lot of cases, the man reminded Star of the time Marco spent in the Neverzone, having the body of a seasoned warrior but an expression that said so much. The man dismounting from his steed, he gestured the nearby Knights to guide the horse inside. "I think she can explain things better than I could," Jeralt turned to Alois, earning a frown from the large knight. "Kid, come with me." Byleth nodded, waving goodbye to the royals as she followed her father and Alois into the monastery.

Star and Marco now alone with the royals, they just looked at them with a look screaming 'what now', earning a laugh from Claude. He turned to Edelgard and Dimitri, throwing his arms around them. "You guys want them so badly, why not just give them a tour? Besides, I'm sure the Princess is _dying _to know more about…" Claude slid away right as Edelgard made a harsh ablow jab, earning a sigh from Dimitri.

"That sounds like a great idea Claude, for once this isn't one of your schemes." The prince gave a warm smile to his fellow royal, but Claude simply smirked as he walked on ahead, playfully spinning around his arrow. Before he passed Star though, he leaned in her ear.

"Keep your ears open." He passed them before Star could ask Claude what he meant by that. _One thing at a time… _Star thought to herself before turning to her new friends. And like that, Star and Marco entered the great holly halls of the monastery, unaware of the interested gaze of a green-haired woman watching from her tower above.

* * *

Passing through the massive gate, Marco whistled at how bustling the shopping district was. The local blacksmith hammering away on a steel sword nicely contrasted the merchant selling some healing vials across from him. Marco however, grew a warm smile seeing a mess of red hair trying to sell some paper with a red seal on it. "Anna! Didn't see you leave the village." Marco dashed past Star and the royals, earning odd looks. The girl turned to Marco, her somewhat playful face having a genuine smile.

"Well, guess you made it out too. And palling it out with the future leaders of Fodlin while you're at it." She put her a hand on her hip, studying the group. Her eyes fell on Star, having a knowing grin. "And _you _are the one my pal couldn't stop talking about."

Star turned to Marco, having a somewhat annoyed expression. "This is Anna, she was the one that backed me up in defending the village. She even got some kids to get support, which I think is why Jeralt and Byleth came to our aid." Star's expression grew less annoyed, giving the merchant a thankful smile.

"Anyone that helps Marco is a friend of mine." Star took notice of the bow and quiver on her back. "And you use a bow? Take it you like hunting huh?" Anna waved her hand and dug out her bag.

"I like hunting but I prefer selling my wears." Her eyes darted to the three royals, looking at the scene with somewhat of an interest. "You three want any goods? I got some seals for classes…"

"I'm good, but always up for a nice price." Claude winked, earning a playful grin from Anna. Edelgard simply rubbed her forehead while Dimitri let out a slight laugh. "I won't keep you, but I'm usually around."

"Sounds good, see you around." Marco held out his hand, with Anna shaking it earnestly before letting go and trying to sell some goods to new costumers.

* * *

After passing some knights and a very friendly guard that said 'nothing to report' to Star, the group stopped near the fishing pond. Standing at the edge of the wooden dock, was the soaking wet form of a girl with braided purple hair with a spear in her hand. Edelgard couldn't help but smirk at the sight, going noticed by Marco who raised an eyebrow. "Petra, you know you could have asked the fisherman for a rod, yes?"

Petra turned to the group, her warm but fierce eyes locked on the group. "Back in Brigid, we hunt with our hands. Is that not how you catch the fish in Fodlin?" She asked Edelgard, but before she could answer, Star simply walked over to Petra and held out her hand. "Oh, and you want to shake the hand?"

"Nah, I just want your spear," Star replied casually, with Petra grinning and giving Star the weapon. Putting the object in her mouth. Star dived head-first into the pond and within seconds, caught three small fish with the spear. Hopping out of the water, Star passed the spear to Petra. "You had good form, but gotta be more ruthless getting the buggers."

"I don't understand, we are catching fish yes?" Petra tilted her head, earning a giggle from Star. "Oh, so this is Fodlin humor… Will take note." Edelgard watched the scene, her eyes twitching. _If she joins my house, I have to be mindful of what she teaches Petra. _Marco let out a warm laugh got her attention though.

"Star, we aren't in the wild, so no need to fish like that," Marco said warmly, but Star waved her hand as if he told a joke. "...People are looking at us like crazy people right now." Star and Petra looked at the onlookers, seeing various students and staff having downright puzzled faces. Star just gave them a look screaming 'got a problem' before they went back to their usual business. "And here I thought we would be the normal ones this time…"

Claude just watched the scene, eyes smiling warmly at Petra simply speaking to Star while Dimitri put a hand on Edelgard as if trying to soothe her growing headache. She would have shewed it off if she wasn't already slightly annoyed.

* * *

After Star dried off from her fishing exploit, the group went to the dining hall for some much-needed food. Edelgard felt her stomach rumble, unsure if it was from the ever-looming stress cloud over her head or from her desire for something sweet. _Maybe I could hazard it is both. _She pondered, gloved finger tapping her chin eying the sweets feet away from her vision.

"...You can't have thirds, you _just _got your seconds." One of the chiefs said harshly to a large-set man, his muscles so large, his shirt was on the verge of snapping open. He let out a tired sigh before simply getting his plate and sitting down. Claude walked over the table, patting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Hey, Claude! Heard you fought bandits. How are you holding up pal?" The man asked in a booming voice. Edelgard saw Star and Marco slowly sit next to Claude, with Dimitri shrugging his shoulders as he and Edelgard followed. Seeing the other house leaders, the man's yellow eyes went wide. "It's rare to see you guys hang out with Claude. Something special going on? Oh! Is it a new meal?"

"I don't think it's the Inter-House Meal Special today," Dimitri answered earnestly, earning a laugh from Claude. "We are just showing our two new friends around the monastery, Raphael." Edelgard nodded, intently studying the situation. She was aware of how friendly and kind the gentle giant before her was but wondered simply _how _he was like that, after…

"Oh, well nice to meet you guys! If you're hungry for a good meal, they should be willing to offer seconds." Marco smiled at Raphael's comment, leaning forward. "What you here for? Learning how to be a knight for your sis like me?"

Edelgard saw Marco's face darken for a split second before it went back to his more friendly appearance. "Sort of? Anyway, I'm Marco and this is Star. We are from Mewni, which is from the far west of Fodlin." Marco replied casually, folding his arms. "I tried being a knight on Mewni, but… They weren't too good at their jobs. Thinking Fodlin is much better in that regard."

"Come on, they weren't _that _bad…" Marco gave Star a firm look screaming 'Really' before Star sighed and folded her arms. "Okay, they sorta were. But you look like a strong person Raphael. Tell me, what's your sister like?"

"She's the best! I just want her and my grandpa to be alright, so being a knight will help them for sure." He replied to Star, the trio entering a conversation about favorite foods and Marco talking about his 'knighthood' test. Edelgard tuned out Dimitri's impressed comments and Claude's, instead deciding to focus on the underlying bitterness to each of his words. _He was scorned back home for not being a royal, despite his accomplishments for Star. _And the somewhat guilty looks Star kept giving Marco throughout his story didn't go unnoticed by Edelgard. Biting her lip, she just looked around the dining hall, wondering if anyone of her housemates were nearby. To her surprise, was a passed out form of a semi long-green haired young man on the floor, two tables away from her. "If you all would excuse me for a moment." Edelgard got up and walked over to the passed out person beneath her.

"...I'm… Sleepy…" The young man uttered, with Edelgard emitting a harsh cough. Opening his purple eyes, the sleepy form chapped his lips as he tried to sit upright. "Oh… Hello Edelgard. Is something wrong?"

"You are sleeping on the floor. _Again, _Linhardt_._" She said in her commanding tone. Linhardt wasn't even phased at this, letting out another yawn before laying back down as if he was sleeping in his soft bed.

"Oh, well, don't mind…" Yet out a tired yawn. "Me then…" Pinching her nose, Edelgard didn't know how well kicking the healer up would play out, but was thankfully saved by Marco, who kelt down and tapped the healer's shoulder. "...I'm sleepy…"

"I can help you to your room, so you can sleep on _an actually _cozy spot. How about that?" He asked gently, with Linhardt opening his eyes and studying Marco. They darted between him and Edelgard, earning an annoyed groan from the healer.

"Sure, I'll help you lead the way…" Marco put one arm around Linhardt's shoulder, the two slowly leaving the dining hall. He waved to Star and the others, silently telling them he will meet up with them later. Edelgard smiled at the scene, impressed at how well Marco adapted to complete strangers. _Having someone like that leading my allies would be most beneficial. _Her gaze drifted to Star, seeing her casually talk with the other royals without a care in the world. _If only she seemed to be as reliable. _Sighing, she left the dining hall deciding to follow Marco.

* * *

After leaving the dining hall, Star followed Dimitri and Claude to the classrooms, housing their housemates. Star sighed, however, knowing Marco nor Edelgard was around. _Something's off with her… _Star thought, clearly not from the odd interest the girl had in her Marco or anything. Sensing Star wasn't too pleased, Dimitri patted her shoulder, causing Star to turn to him.

"Would you like to know more about my house? I'm sure Claude filled you in on his housemates on the way here." Star nodded, hearing the future Alliance Leader brightly discuss his various friends. The slacker with a mean swinging arm Hilda, a somewhat arrogant but well-meaning royal Lorenz, the appetence of Jaralt of all things Leonie, and the quiet healer Marianne. _It sounds like quite the group. _Star warmly smiled, hoping to become friends with all of them. But one stuck out the most to her, Lysethina. Claude described her as a magic 'master', though he comments teasing her was a pastime of his. _Maybe… I can relearn magic from her. _Star pondered, but she turned to Dimitri, seeing him look confused.

"Yeah, though can I meet them in person?" Star asked Dimitri, with the Prince nodding with a smile. Claude turned around, hands behind his head and smirking at the two of them. "You are welcome to join us."

"Oh, I'm coming along for sure. Just to see how _one _of your pals reacts to our friend here." Star raised an eyebrow, with Dimitri's shaky laugh not inspiring much confidence. _Oh well, adventure awaits. _The three walked into the Blue Lions Class, seeing most of the house members. "Looks like your biggest fan is in the training arena. I wonder how they would feel if you put a bed there for Felix?" Claude asked in gest, with Dimitri simply sighing in response.

"Oh! It's a surprise to see you here, Claude." A short-white haired young man ran to the trio, having a beaming smile on his freckled face. His grey eyes fell on Star, and she couldn't help but see Marco within the boy. _Guess they have hoodies in Fodlin. _She noticed the blue hood dangling off his uniform. "Hello, I'm Ashe and it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Star Butterfly," She smiled, holding out her hand and shaking Ashe's. "My best friend would like you, he's a fan of hoodies too." Ashe blinked, touching his hood and making a weak laugh.

"I use this to help focus when aiming my bow, but thank you! Your friend a knight?" Star nodded, feeling Marco might as well be her most trusted knight. "Can't wait to hear stories from him." Dimitri ruffled Ashe's hair, giving his friend a warm grin. "Is Star going to join our house?"

"Got new blood?" A blond-haired girl walked up to the group, folding her arms at the sight of Claude. "And I take it you are here to try and recruit one of us?" Claude held up his hands, giving his trademark half-smile.

"Oh Ingrid, you jumping to conclusions once again. And they say _I'm _the most attentive person here." He threw an arm around Star's shoulders, giving a warm grin to her. "Just helping my friend here make the correct choice of house, of course."

"Ah and here I thought you were helping me show her around," Dimitri responded, slightly annoyed. "Regardless, it's beneficial house leaders and members converse often. Wish that was a more common occurrence." Star picked up the sadness in Dimitri's voice, patting his shoulder in support. "Nevermind that. Ingrid is a childhood friend of mine, a valiant knight-in-training."

"As am I, beautiful." A mess of red hair slowly came into the picture, having a mock bow toward Star. His somewhat flirty eyes and inviting smile instantly pissed her off, causing Star to scowl. "Oh, you got a fire in your eyes. I like a girl who…" And like that, Star harshly kicked him in a very unknightly spot. Falling to the ground, the red-head groaned in pain, having a pained look in his brown eyes. "You… Your shoes are very sharp."

Standing next to Star, Ingrid and Claude were laughing so hard, the later nearly fell on the floor too. Ashe looked on in shock, while the three unintroduced house members simply blinked at the sight. "I knew someone would be sick of your antics but this soon?" She tried hard not to laugh any further, helping the red-head up. "Don't mind Sylvain too much, Star. But I like you already, putting him in place. I'm usually the one cleaning up after his messes."

"And here I was hoping I wouldn't have to witness this…" Dimitri let out a frustrated sigh. "Please… Don't take this as a sign of everyone in my house, Star." Star simply sighed herself, folding her arms.

"You remind me _a lot _of my ex-boyfriend. So don't act like that around me again, and we're good." Star told Sylvain, earning a shaky thumbs up in response. Ingrid slowly got him to the chair, having a worried look in her eyes. _I can already tell there's history there. _Star figured, wondering if the flirt was Ingrid's Marco.

"I'm glad I was here to witness this," Claude wiped a tear from his green eyes. "Haven't had this much fun in months." Seeing the situation calm itself down, a tall man with tanned skin appeared before Dimitri, giving him a respectful bow. "Ah, nice to see you too Dedue. Tell me, your thoughts on the fun situation?"

"...Are you here to bother the prince?" The man asked, his soft but commanding voice pinning Claude in place. Claude shook his head in response, turning to Star and bowing to her next. "Dudue, welcome to the monastery. I hope you enjoyed the company of the prince."

_His eyes… _Star wanted to frown at seeing Dedue's grey eyes. _So much… _She just smiled, bowing to Dedue and earning a surprised reaction from him. "He's been very respectful toward me. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dedue smiled at her earnest tone, nodding before standing a few paces behind Dimitri.

Finally coming out from their corner, was the final two Blue Lions, each having warm expressions. The one with somewhat curly orange hair spoke up first, her grey eyes nothing but warm and joyful. "Hello! I'm Annette and I hope we can bake sweets together." She smiled at the marshmallow-colored haired girl next to her.

"And I'm Mercedes, it's a pleasure to meet you Star. I have to say, you have quite the personality." She giggled at Star, earning a smirk from the former-princess. _She reminds me a lot of Jackie. _Seeing how calm and collected Merecides was, in addition to the odd light surrounding her, Star felt a peace.

"The only one left for you to meet is Felix," Dimitri spoke up, having a thankful expression on his face. "Would you care to stay here for a moment longer? I'm sure we could properly share more about ourselves over tea."

"Why not invite my Housemates as well?" Claude put his hands behind his head, having a warm grin on his face. "Not everyday my friends have an excuse to mingle with yours." The house leaders shook hands before they blinked. "...We lost track of the Princess."

"If she wanted to talk with us, she would have stayed," Star replied, somewhat harshly. As quickly she looked annoyed, Star smiled, rubbing her hands together. "Annette, Mercedes. Let's make some mean goodies!" The three girls beamed as they darted to bake some goods together, leaving Dimitri and Claude to smile at Star's afterimage.

"She's going to pick your house, but hope you don't mind if she's my pal too," Claude said to Dimitri, with the Prince rolling his eyes. "Hoping that friend of hers picks my house though, though I think the Princess is gunning for him." Dimitri didn't answer to that, just enjoying how bustling his classroom was at the moment.

* * *

_**Thank you all for the favorites and reviews! Review responses are going to be at the bottom of every chapter, so keep an eye out for them. **_

_**Dracus6 - Sorry to disappoint you but I don't intend on making that crossover. I know little about RWBY (though love the vocal themes from the series), so don't think I could do that justice. But pitch that around to people, I think it has merit. **_

_**verifiaman - As a Black Eagles person (who picked that as my first house), I fell in love with that crew, so REALLY excited to write about them. And Edelgard is someone that's not bashed by many simply because she's a complex character, not unlike Rhea and the other House Leaders. Everyone is flawed in different ways and Rhea VS Edelgard is so interesting because both are right AND wrong. Not diving into that for spoilers, but playing all three campaigns really helps paint the fullest picture. **_

_**Guest - Considering I'm mining from all the routes, what the series finale of Star gave us and the 'finished' versions of Star and Marco to play with, we are in for a grand ol' time for sure. **_


End file.
